


Strike

by positivelyprouvaire



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelyprouvaire/pseuds/positivelyprouvaire





	Strike

     He was already fifteen minutes late, and Juliet began to worry. She sat on the small, faded black couch in her small apartment and waited for her friend Shawn to pick her up for their date. She crossed and uncrossed her legs anxiously. Glancing at her small silver watch, she sighed. “C’mon Shawn. Where are you?”

     As if on cue, the doorbell chimed. Juliet sprang from her seat and ran her hands over her skirt, smoothing out the wrinkles, and made her way to the door.

                      

     Shawn stood nervously outside Juliet’s apartment, clutching a small bouquet of flowers. They were a light blue color that he had picked out because of their resemblance to Juliet’s eyes. He kept his head down but looked up as he heard the door open.

     “Jules!” he exclaimed, and before he realized it, a smile stretched over his face. “I’m so sorry I’m late, Jules. I-"

     “It’s okay, Shawn. Don’t worry about it.”

     Shawn met her gaze, staring into her piercing blue eyes.  _If I stare too long, I might get lost in them,_ Shawn thought to himself. He snapped himself out of his daze, remembering the flowers he was holding onto.

     “I, uh, these are for you,” Shawn blurted, thrusting the flowers in her direction. Jules wrapped a delicate hand around the bundled stems and brought the flowers up to her face and took a deep breath, letting the sweet scent fill the air around them. 

     Shawn looked again at his date. Her beautiful blonde hair fell in waves that framed her face quite nicely. He risked, again, drowning in those crystalline pools of blue.

     “Thank you, Shawn, they’re beautiful.”

      _Just like you,_ Shawn thought as Jules wandered back into her apartment to find a vase for the flowers. Soon she was back at the door with a wide grin on her face. 

     “Ready?” she asked Shawn, with an outstretched hand.

     “Ready,” Shawn replied, taking her soft hand in his as they walked down a set of stairs and out onto the street.

                    

~~  
~~Jules ducked her head as Shawn opened the passenger side door and she climbed into the car.

     “What happened to your motorcycle?” she asked.

     “Oh, I just figured it was a little inconvenient, especially for things like this. So I sold it and got this car instead.”

     ”But you loved that thing!” Juliet remarked.

     “Yeah but you know…” he laughed nervously.

     Juliet took that as her cue to drop the subject and instead asked, “so where are we going?” She pulled her gaze away from the window to see Shawn glancing sideways at her.

     “It’s a surprise, remember?” he smiled. Jules wasn’t quite fond of surprises. Being a police detective made her want to know every detail both on and off the job.

     A few minutes later, the car stopped in front of their destination.

     “Bowling?” Juliet asked, “We’re going bowling?”

     “I’m sorry. I know. It’s a stupid idea. We can just go somewhere else,” Shawn murmured frantically.

     “No, no, Shawn. It’s okay. I’d love to go bowling,” Jules said.  _I don’t care where we go,_ she thought,  _as long as I’m with you._

_  
_

     Shawn looked up to see Juliet walking over with a pitcher of soda in one hand and a basket of fries in the other. She set them down on the table, saying, “okay, I’m back.”

     “Good,” Shawn replied, “‘cause it’s your turn.”

     “Even without this turn, I’d still beat you,” she told Shawn as she walked towards him.

     “No way!” Shawn scoffed.

     Jules moved even closer and tapped a finger on his chest. “Then prove it.”

     Shawn and Juliet were so close that he could feel her light breathing on his skin. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed that way. All he knew was that he didn’t want it to end.

                  

~~  
~~“She pulls back the ball. O’Hara is sure to get a high number here, folks,” Shawn narrated.

     “Stop Shawn!” Jules giggled. “I’m trying to concentrate.” She really wanted to get a strike and feared that Shawn would jinx her, no matter how cute he was when he pretended to be a sports announcer. Juliet threw the ball forward and watched as it knocked down every pin. She twirled around to see Shawn. He threw both arms up and shouted, “woohoo!” as he ran towards Jules. She ran towards him, closing the gap between them. He wrapped his arms around her and Juliet felt safe in his embrace. Even more, she felt happy.

                   

~~  
~~Shawn and Jules laughed and smiled as he walked her to her front door. Once there, they stopped and turned to face each other.

     “I had so much fun tonight, Shawn. In fact, I don’t remember the last time I’ve had this much fun.”

     “Yeah me either,” Shawn replied.

     Before he could do anything, Jules wrapped her arms around Shawn’s neck, bringing his face down towards hers, their lips crashing together. Shawn was startled at first but soon succumbed to Juliet’s kiss. She pulled away.

     “I really like you, Shawn,” Juliet murmured softly, her words melting into the cool night’s breeze.

     Speechless at first, Shawn dizzily replied, “I really like you too, Jules.”

     Jules looked down at her shifting feet. “So,” she said, “what now?”

     “I don’t know,” Shawn replied. “But I think it’s gonna be great.” 

 


End file.
